The University
by Jamesbo
Summary: There were lots of Universities before the war. Most had been ransacked soon after the war. Some of them had vaults for their faculty, some didn't. Only a few had vault doors protecting their labs, Princeton was one of them
1. Chapter 1

_Before the war began, New Jersey was thought of as a wasteland. The people there, such as _

_"snooki" were thought of mutants before FEV was even thought of. This is what happened to the _

_area _

Like other universities, towards the end of the war Princeton University was researching new ways to counter the Chinese; new lasers, and new power armors. However, vault-like doors

covering the entrances to the labs in which they are growing dust. Raiders, settlers even Brotherhood of Steel Scribes were unable to open these doors. As well, Like most other

universities in the country, Princeton had a personal vault for 1000 Princetonian professors and

postgraduates. Like all other vaults, there was an experiment within the vault. The Overseer

wasn't chosen by something like an election or by the former Overseer. The Princeton Vault or

the Official name "Vault 38" had their election by who had the highest I.Q. Vault 38 was

scheduled to open on June 23rd 2137. However while checking through some old Enclave

records a few days later, a Brotherhood of scribe realized that some of the old vault dwellers from Vault 38 would have worked on these projects and would know the way to get to the labs.

A/N Please give constructive criticism, as this is my first fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Exodus

"You know Jack, when I was your age, the world didn't used to be like this." The old man said. He

had told this story dozens of times. He used to live above ground where he'd eat pie and

everyone didn't live in vaults. Then he would talk about the beginning of the vault and about all of

the professors that had died before Jack had been born. Jack was born in the vault. His father had been 2 when the bombs dropped, his grandfather 25. Jack's computer said that before the

bombs dropped, his grandfather had been in graduate school. It had been 60 years since that and Jack was now 19. His grandfather kept on saying that the vault would opening sometime

within the next week. His grandfather had gotten very excited, he was packing up his comics and

preparing to leave. One time Jack had asked him "Why do you want to go to the surface?". His grandfather's face filled with anger and disgust, he looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, and just walked off.

His grandfather kept on saying that he was working on a new laser weapon that would fire faster than a gatling laser, and do almost the same damage as a gauss rifle, Jack always

thought his grandfather had just been making it up. Jack's father, George was the head of

security. Which had barely, if ever used. However it did mean that Jack was better a fighting and

survival than the other people in his vault. As he saw his father, he heard a faint sound "Creeeak". Everyone in the room looked at each other and then rushed towards the sound. There was only one thing that could possibly be making that sound. the vault door.

A/N I'm sorry for the previous chapter being fairly boring. I had to set it up somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was at the radiation door, his mom, his grandmother, even the children who hadn't taken the goat. He saw a row of officers in the front. In case of raiders being out there, or if there was radiation poisoning, they'd fight it first and save the children and women. The door opened, they saw nothing, no raiders, no atomic sludge,

"Since it seems to be safe, I need 5 volunteers to check if it's habitable" The Overseer said.

Almost all of the vault raised their hands, Jack was no exception. HIs grandfather chose Jack, his grandfather, and 3 vault guards. They were given N99 and one of the guards was given a hunting rifle.

As they left, they heard the Overseer say, "All right, let's get building!" After the group left, Jack's grandfather was looking everywhere, like a kid in a candy shop, "Ooh look at that building, and that one!" After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the downtown. They decided to look at the Library first, in the library they found lots of old books, almost none were readable, but on one of the monitors, they found hundreds of books, they downloaded them to Jack's pipboy 3000. After 30 minutes or so of searching, they decided to leave. However, as they left, a group of slavers approached them,

"One of you come with us, or we'll kill all of you". As the slavers weren't well armed, only two of the three had N99s and one, a woman only had a switchblade. There was also a slave, a local ghoul that they had taken hostage and were probably going to sell. The group decided that they'd fight them. Jack took the first shot, knocking the head clean off one of the slavers flying 10 ft. before it finally hit the ground, just after he fired, one of the slavers, as he was running, took a shot wildly into the air. The last slaver, the one with the switchblade realized that she was all alone. She then, threw her switchblade to the ground and looked up at her now owners.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now."

"That's crazy-talk, why would we kill you?" Jack said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I tried to kill you?" She said

"Well, there is one thing we could use you for, a guide would be useful."

"Oh, I know everything about this town, just promise that you won't put one of the slave collars on me. Those things make me scared, Well then, Where to?"


End file.
